


The Torture Garden

by Sir_Thopas



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Cannibalism, Other, Taxxons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Thopas/pseuds/Sir_Thopas
Summary: Humans and Taxxons share a very special bond that neither Andalites, nor Hork-Bajir, or even Yeerks can begin to understand: their shared desire for the taste of meat.





	The Torture Garden

A Taxxon is a creature only a human can love.

And she does love me, as I love her. I love her more than she'll ever know. She's my mother, my sister, my imaginary lover. Sometimes, I imagine that even if the cage that separated us were gone, my love for her would keep me from devouring her.

But I know that's not true. She knows it too, she understands. They all understand me, in a way that no other creature could. Not even the Yeerk that sits between my brain can understand me as they do. Andalites eat grass. Hork-Bajir eat bark. Yeerks soak up the rays of their sun. None of them have ever had to kill for their meal. But the humans... They know what it means to consume the flesh of others, they even know what it means to devour their own kind. They whisper tales of the Donner Party, of Hansel and Gretel, of the Cannibal Isles.

In a way, I'm jealous. They feel no guilt, no shame, about the deeds they have done. Oh, they flutter and pretend to be so much more civilized than their ancestors, but really they're titillated by it. Andalites hide away every shameful aspect of themselves, but I often hear the human controllers talking about a new movie, a new documentary, a book or song saturated in violence, perversion, and, yes, even cannibalism. Hell, the humans fantasize about it! They cannot sate themselves with true stories, so they make up their own. What other creature could imagine a man like Hannibal Lector? While I, on the other hand, am haunted by the faces of my victims. How could they stand the disgrace? The absolute horror of it all?

They're savages, that's why. What else are they, I ask you? They are worse savages than I, since possessing control over their savagery, they persist in it.

Maybe that's really why I love her. She's a worse creature than I could ever be. It makes me feel better, knowing that there is somebody more damned than I. But I know that's not the complete truth. I love her because even though I volunteered for the Yeerk in my head, she doesn't hate me. I love her because even though I ripped the intestines out of my own brother and gulped it down in one bite, she still doesn't hate me.

I suppose that's the biggest reason for my secret love affair. She doesn't hate me. The Andalites look down upon me in disgust and revulsion, the Hork-Bajir recoil in fear and horror, and the Yeerks are mainly just exasperated at their inability to control the hunger. She doesn't look down and she doesn't recoil. She sits in her cage and she talks to me. Just talks. It's nice.

I watch as the Controllers pull her out of the cage and drag her towards the pool. I watch as she begins to throw punches at those holding onto her. She's making the meat very tender for me. I join into the fray.


End file.
